fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lana
Lana (ラナ, Rana, translated Rana) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the daughter of Adean and her brother is Lester. She was initially living in Isaach with her brother and mother, but decided to join the liberation army when imminent news of the Grannvale Empire approaching Tirnanog arrived, despite Seliph's protests. Her substitute character is Mana. Personality Lana is a very friendly, sweet and selfless young lady, much like her mother Adean was. She is also extremely stubborn at times, as can be seen from her success in convincing Seliph to allow her to join his army of liberators. She is also one of the first few characters to approach Julia when she first joins, expressing concern for her well-being and gifting her a Relive staff. In Game Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood *'Father:' Arden | Priest | Ulir |1 |30 |2 |9 |7 |8 |12 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies | Ambush | Staff - B | Live Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Azel | Priest | Ulir Fala |1 |29 |1 |11 |8 |9 |12 |2 |8 |5 |0 |Varies | Pursuit | Staff - B | Live Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Alec | Priest | Ulir |1 |29 |2 |9 |8 |9 |12 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Awareness | Staff - B | Live Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Claud | Priest | Ulir Blaggi |1 |28 |1 |11 |8 |9 |12 |2 |9 |5 |0 |Varies | - | Staff - A | Live Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Jamke | Priest | Ulir |1 |30 |2 |9 |8 |9 |12 |3 |7 |5 |0 |Varies | Continue Charge | Staff - B | Live Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Dew | Priest | Ulir |1 |27 |2 |10 |8 |9 |13 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies | Bargain | Staff - B | Live Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Noish | Priest | Ulir |1 |29 |2 |9 |8 |8 |12 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies | Critical Charge | Staff - B | Live Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Finn | Priest | Ulir |1 |29 |2 |9 |7 |8 |12 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Prayer | Staff - B | Live Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Beowolf | Priest | Ulir |1 |29 |2 |9 |8 |9 |12 |2 |7 |5 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Charge | Staff - B | Live Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Holyn | Priest | Ulir Odo |1 |30 |2 |9 |8 |9 |11 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies | - | Staff - B | Live Inherited Items |} *'Father': Midayle | Priest | Ulir |1 |29 |2 |9 |8 |9 |12 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies | Pursuit Charge | Staff - B | Live Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Lewyn | Priest | Ulir Forseti |1 |29 |1 |11 |8 |9 |12 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies | Continue Critical | Staff - B | Live Inherited Items |} *'Father:' Lex | Priest | Ulir Neir |1 |30 |2 |9 |8 |9 |12 |3 |8 |5 |0 |Varies | Ambush Elite | Staff - B | Live Inherited Items |} Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |115% |45% |32% |25% |40% |65% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Azel |115% |25% |65% |30% |55% |70% |30% |10% |} *'Father:' Alec |105% |35% |32% |40% |45% |75% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Claud |105% |25% |50% |30% |45% |85% |30% |30% |} *'Father:' Jamke |115% |45% |30% |25% |45% |80% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Dew |95% |40% |35% |40% |50% |80% |40% |10% |} *'Father:' Noish |110% |40% |32% |35% |40% |70% |40% |7% |} *'Father:' Finn |105% |35% |32% |40% |45% |85% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Beowolf |110% |40% |30% |40% |45% |70% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Holyn |135% |35% |32% |75% |45% |70% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Midayle |100% |35% |32% |35% |50% |65% |35% |7% |} *'Father:' Lewyn |115% |25% |45% |40% |75% |70% |30% |10% |} *'Father:' Lex |125% |40% |32% |30% |40% |70% |60% |7% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to High Priest *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +5 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +1 *'Movement:' +0 *'+1 to Rank' *'+1 to Rank' *'+1 to Rank' *'+1 to Rank' Overview Being a Priest, Lana's role in the Second Generation is primarily that of a healer until she promotes at Level 20. Even then, if she does not inherit good skills from her father (as her mother possesses no skills), she will not be a very competent combatant. This is not made any better by the fact that many players opt for a pairing that benefits her brother, Lester, oftentimes neglecting her presence in the game. Despite this, Lana's main advantage is that she will always wind up being a good healer and staff user, regardless of the identity of her father. However, her resistance will be rather low if her father is not Claud. Conversations In Chapter 6, Lester may speak to Lana, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, Lana may speak to Julia, whereupon Julia will gain the Mend Staff. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Seliph may speak to Lana, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with Seliph. In Chapter 7, after Darna Castle is captured, if Finn is Lana's father, he can speak to her, whereupon she will gain five points of magic. In Chapter 10, if neither Faval nor Lana has a lover, he can speak to her, and Lana will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lana's lover is Seliph, Faval or Ulster, she can speak to her lover, and he will gain three points of resistance. Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 100+2 *Leif: 0+2 *Ares: 0+2 *Shanan: 0+2 *Johan/Johalva: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Lester: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Ulster: 0+2 *Delmud: 0+2 *Ced: 0+3 *Corpul: 220+3 *Faval: 0+3 *Arthur: 0+2 Gallery File:Rana (TCG Series 1).jpg|Lana, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Priest. File:Rana (TCG Series 2).jpg|Lana, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Priest. File:Rana (TCG Series 3).jpg|Lana as a High Priest. File:Lana (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Lana from the Super Tactics Book. File:Lana1.gif|Lana's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Rana as a Priest.JPG|Lana as a Priest File:Rana as a High Priest.JPG|Lana as a High Priest Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters